Mods of Fire: The Quest
DISCLAIMER: All mods and personas are used with permission. While some plots are based on real in-wiki events, no mod is meant to be demonized. Be sure to respect them! This is an old fanfiction, with a lot of inaccurate character representation. I did not intend this, so please do not judge these users based on how this fanfic portrays them. Be sure to respect them! By Sab. Do not proofread without permission. Unlike my WattPad stories, these are not meant to be professional. —— Mods of Fire Book 2 It’s been months since Outclaw had been taken away by our mascot, Victor. With Wings away (along with a couple other mods), Stormbreak took over Fanon Pyrrhia silently— now they’re the Supreme Leader! First order? They demand that every user must search the wiki for Outclaw, Victor, and Phoe. But according to Plot and some lecture from Dust, Jacaranda might be the most important dragon of all. Mod List - Jacaranda: The hero-protag of this edition - Outty: The antagonist we’re looking for?? - Stormbreak: Supreme Leader (“Down with the crats; I am the true ruler”) - Dust The SandWing who brought you this magnificent plot (better than a NightWing) - Maple: The pure salt :3 - Mouse (Kit’s sona): The adorkable SandWing moddo strikes back! Run!! - Heartspring: Some..thing that can possess you? - Infinity: The promising icicle-looking thing - Helio: A blue and red-colored Clay currently trapped somewhere - Wings: Our mom is currently away. Dont tell her Stormbreak is ruling EXTRA CREDITS! (You can ask to be in this story, but you must be an acquaintance/friend of mine. A majority of these featured people are in their dragonsona forms.) Also featuring Spark, Forgetty, Moonivy, Diplomat, User:PhoenixFire82, Dreaming, Skipper, x... Prologue Stormbreak’s user profile had become a real mess. Ever since Victor ran away with Outclaw (which was 2 months ago), Fanon Pyrrhia went back to the stage of peace and prosperity. People drew up art for others; roleplayed like crazy; and hung out on Chat with their favorite Dust and Heartspring. Until two days ago, Stormbreak decided to take over the place (and so they did, BECAUSE A COUPLE MODS WERE MISSING AND NOT ENOUGH MODS COULD STOP THEM!). And so forth, their user profile became a huge hulking palace with majesty all over. And it looked sharp with the spiked skulls and the storm gray walls and stuff. Maybe Stormbreak was a temporary “Supreme Ruler.” Until then, they’ll rule while your precious admins and bureaucrats are away. ”Down with the crats, I am the true ruler,” Stormbreak said to the kneeling crowd on front of their small lil throne. ”Down with the crats, you are the true ruler!” one bowing SkyWing kindly agreed, and smiled. ”I’m not entirely comfortable to having Stormbreak rule over everyone...” Maple the Content Mod muttered. Some of the other mods with her didn’t seem to mind at all. “Alright alright,” Stormbreak snorted, then pointed across the crowd. “I have a task for you all. Fanon Pyrrhia is not safe until the danger is gone.” once they said that, the crowd gasped. Maple groaned. ”What danger?” Mouse quickly asked, swerving her head back and forth. Maple elbowed her, and Dust blinked in confusion. ”Alright, so we remember Outclaw and his rebellious ways. He had tried to conquer our home with his personal army. And then the mascot we all know and love, Victor, ran away with the traitor. We must find them, along with his firebird. All of you will search across the land, and anyone seeing him without notifying officials will be executed.” Stormbreak firmly explained the matter, adjusting their metal crown. “Across the land? Why don’t we do something like link up User:ExampleUser so we can hop over to them right away?” the same red-orange SkyWing peeped, and Stormbreak groaned. ”We don’t talk about that...” the hybrid placed a palm onto their forehead. “Is Dust alright?” Infinity perked up, noticing the SandWing shaking violently. Jacaranda was by Infinity’s side, and headed to Dust’s side to examine him. ”He’s shaking violently? That’s not normal of our Dust,” she mused, looking up at his glitching self. Suddenly, Dust stopped shaking, and his green-black eyes started rolling in place and his head bobbed up and down. After a couple seconds, Dust regained awareness of reality; and the SandWing stood up and faced Jacaranda. “You, Pearl, are the most important dragon in this crowd right now. You will turn many tables; and you are the centerpiece of this painting!” Silence. Dust for once wasn’t speaking in English. ”Was that a vision-prophecy thing?” some idiot user in the crowd asked. Chapter One: Jacaranda Gets More Life Problems Meanwhile, everyone was freaking out and making speculations on Dust’s so-called prophecy. Actually that’s what every WoF fan does. While everyone was weaving the threads and trying to search their desks for Outclaw, Jacaranda hid in the corner where no one will notice her as “the center of the prophecy.” ”What are you doing here?” the hybrid turned the tribrid that was a Chat mod once. Destiny shrugged, petting her oversized Nyan Cat. “I don’t think I can help anymore,” Destiny sighed, and looked up at the cloudy skies. “After all, I have no place here anymore. Dust is back, so I’m not a Mod anymore.” she shrugged. ”You’re still a good person. You can help—“ Jacaranda started, placing a talon on Destiny’s shoulders. “No, I have a greater destiny,” the tribrid admitted, and Nyan Cat gave a happy ‘nyan.’ “I must go to space. I will explore the stars above the skes, and maybe find a cool WoF au. With Nyan Cat!” One part of the clouds opened up, bringing a sweet veil of sunlight in the middle of the cloud infested skies. Jacaranda was still holding onto Destiny, even as the tribrid was slowly floating up with Nyan Cat. The two of them left a rainbow trail as they floated up, until Destiny and her cat were not visible above the skies. Eventually the clouds closed up, sealing off the sunlight that called forth Destiny. Jacaranda thought maybe it was for the best. Oh well. “Help help help!” some dragonsona was crying out, trying to get some of the thread mods’ attention. “There’s a dispute on this thread and there’s nooooo oooone to stop it!” ”Actually Forgetty is on it,” some dragon in the back cried out. “But we need a mod!” the dragonsona replied. Jacaranda raised her wings, and the purple hybrid shot for the shortcuts. She headed onto the scene of the crime, and set her eyes on multiple bickering dragons. There was Saburra, Forgetty, Icysalt, and multiple other users. Jacaranda could see the color-switching RainWing trying to settle down a fued, with Saburra reaching her talons over the RainWing’s wings. The other users looked terrified, probably because Saburra was on the edge of rude. “Guys! Stop! What is this thread about, and why is there drama here?” Jacaranda asked a bit loudly, making all dragons stop and look at her. Forgetty lowered her wings, and stepped away from the thread, now that a mod was here to settle it. “Diplomat said that he saw Wings and some other mods in Stormbreak’s dungeon! That’s a lie, BECAUSE DIPLOMAT NEVER WENT IN STORMBREAK’S DUNGEONS!” Saburra yelled, trying to grab the greenish dragon. Icysalt had to hold Saburra back. ”Well I did, because Outclaw dreamvisited me and showed me the three mods being stuck in the dungeon! I saw Helio trapped in a dragon-sized bird cage, and Wings was stuck in an isolation cell! We should forget about Outclaw— he’s gone for now! Our Supreme Ruler is evil!” Diplomat hyperventilated, breathing through each sentence. “I will share the word until everyone knows! We have an evil Supreme Leader!” and he ran off, leaving the thread and the users who were still participating in it. ”Stormbreak is keeping our favorite mods captive!” Moonivy shrieked, and fidgetted her wings. “Oh no, and Outclaw is alive too! Oh no!” ”Hush about that, Saburra, you calm down!” Icysalt spat, and Saburra lifelessly flopped onto the ground, clearly tired from trying to get away. “And Outclaw is alive! He’s still plotting to take over!” ”Oh my, this isn’t too good,” Jacaranda had to admit, this wasn’t going to be very fun. Must she believe what Diplomat was telling everyone? And Outclaw was still alive? How the heck did he get a dreamvisitor? (From Scarlet? His wife would give him anything, Jac believed.) “But you would save us all,” Saburra grumbled, looking up at Jacaranda. “Proud is probably going to share more visions about you saving us all!” “Oooooh, Jacaranda is going to save us all,” Moonivy chimed, and her scales shimmered a shade of pink. Suddenly some annoying ringing sound was sounding in Jac’s ears. Almost telepathically, she could hear Stormbreak telling her mentally, Jacaranda! To my palace, now. We gotta talk about something. (My friend told me that whenever someone DMed you in Discord, you get an annoying notif??) Chapter Two: Jacaranda Finds the True Thing Jacaranda was close to the entrance of Stormbreak’s fine palace, just a bit anxious of what would happen once she’s instead. There were multiple dragonsonas, chatting outside the entrance and some took a look at Jacaranda. A bright-colored tribrid waved anxiously, and Jacaranda did the same thing back (also anxiously). The pastel purple dragons then headed inside, finding that the main room was a little brighter than she thought. ”Oh, hey Mouse—“ she was waving at the SandWing at the left, but was cut off abruptly by her shushing. Her dark eyes glanced up at Stormbreak on their throne, who sat with chill and neutrality at everything before them. Oh. Respect the Supreme Ruler? The hybrid even noticed Infinity right by the side of the ruler’s throne, staring up brightly. Dust was on the other side, clamping onto his snout; Heartspring was next to Dust, trying to examine the SandWing and figure out what’s wrong with him. Like always, no Outclaw; but Maple was seemingly absent too. Wings, Helio, and Elena were still on their supposed hiatus (or maybe captured???). “Hello there,” Stormbreak greeted, still neutral. “This is our mini Mod Council for now. So what should we do? I remember one mod proposing a wiki improvement thread??” ”Where’s Maple?” Jacaranda tilted her head. The ruling hybrid blinked. “Oh, Maple. She flown off, realizing that she doesn’t have much to do now that I have this sweet place.” they shrugged, then went on. “She’s now the Queen of Categoria, the place with categories I believe.” Infinity’s tail twitched a bit at the mention of Maple’s rulership. ”Where’s Wings, Elena, and Helio? Did you take them?” Jacaranda asked, remembering Diplomat and his message. “Are you saying I’m villainous?” Stormbreak inquired, raising a brow. Jacaranda shook her head slowly and calmly, and Stormbreak sighed. “Beats me, I did nothing to them. I did not stab stab them or lock them in a bird cage or anything. I’m just simply enjoying my time here???” “I don’t think you’re evil,” Infinity simply stated, with Stormbreak nodding in relief. “Let’s talk about Outty,” Heartspring suggested, and the mods looked at him in quiet agreement. ”Speaking of Outty, have you seen him lately?” Mouse asked Jacaranda. Jacaranda was a little bit nervous, not quite in the mood to tell anyone the truth. Would it really matter, actually? She hadn’t seem him physically, so what’s the point? “Maybe from someone, but I don’t think it’s important.” ”Tell me,” Stormbreak prodded. ”Oh, a hybrid named Diplomat found Outty dreamvisiting him somehow. He was telling the hybrid that you were keeping Wings, Elena, and Helio captive somehow,” Jacaranda sighed, mainly because this sounds far worse than it should be. ”I was wondering where he got the magical object. Maybe from his wife,” Heartspring chimed, and no one looked at him. “And you believe that?” Stormbreak gave a ‘pfft.’ “I don’t lock anyone up. I am not villainous, just like I said earlier. Who knows where they went? Knowing Outty, he’s probably pranking you somehow. I don’t think you should believe him.” the other mods nodded in agreement, but Dust was closing his eyes in a focused manner. ”I see something,” Dust told everyone, and the mods looked at him. “I see...Outclaw. He’s plotting something from afar. This is pure horror.” he said, still closing his eyes. “Do you see the other mods?” Mouse peeped. “I believe I see Jacaranda. She has to be the dragon to find Outclaw.” Dust reported, then added, “And Stormbreak’s right— they do not have the rest with them.” Chapter Three: Jacaranda Sees Outclaw (Don’t kill me, okay? This is very short and I dont know what to write. Now I am very clueless after this chapter. Okay bye) Jacaranda was in real life, sleeping in bed and currently dreaming. Tonight, her dream was about her new school year, most likely something that is stressing her out a bit. Other than that, she just hope she can get back onto Fanon Pyrrhia. Maybe just get a smile whenever she sees an online friend, not much a biggie. But right now, she had to sleep. ”Heyos, Jac,” some random voice rang through the darkness, and Jacaranda opened her eyes to be awake. Only, she wasn’t awake. Dreaming, much? Sheesh. She turned her head and saw a SandWing staring at her. Outclaw! Jacaranda stood up, only to flop down onto all fours. Looking at herself, she realized she was in her dragonsona form and yelped . “It’s you.” she simply said to Outclaw, half expecting to see what his real self looked like (“Sab did say he had long hair.”). “Well, yes it’s me. How are you?” Outclaw asked, sitting down on all fours and adjusted his Pokémon hat. ”How am I? Oh, it’s school again, that’s all,” Jacaranda said quietly. That’s all he needed to know, really. “Wait, how are you here? Dreamvisiting is fictional! And also: The mods aren’t with Stormbreak.” ”Oh, real life works too I guess. Surprising as it seems, but it’s kinda like direct messaging, you know?” Outclaw tilted his head. Then he said, “Oh. You found me out. I’m just really good at ‘pranking,’ you know? Sab overreacting when I told her our wiki Mommy wouldn’t talk to her...” If Jacaranda had to be honest, she believed that. Sab kinda got wound up sometimes, and overreacting was completely normal with the SandWing. ”You have other duties, Jacaranda. School, homework, thread modding...All that stuff. I’m history now. Chat has Dust and Window. I am nowhere in Fanon Pyrrhia now. I am with my Vics and Freenix.” Outty mused, and spreaded out his wings. ”You’re at Scarlet’s palace,” Jacaranda pointed out, knowing his love for the maniac SkyWing. ”Wait, where did you get that info?” Outty popped open his eyes. ”We all know you love Scarlet,” Jacaranda simply pointed out. Now our little hero knows where to search. Huzzah! Chapter Four: Jacaranda Learns Lots of New Things Jacaranda woke up in real life, weary and not ready for school. Before deciding to get up, she was thinking of a couple things. Would there be more homework than ever? Was it worth it to tell everyone on Fanon Pyrrhia that Outclaw is staying in Scarlet’s Palace? Would any of this even matter, compared to real life? Yeah, those were the questions. She got up, did some life things, and then shot for her device to check her notifications. ”Do you know where Outclaw is?” Dreaming, the colorful tribrid, asked Jacaranda. Other dragonsonas were giggling and smiling so brightly, huddling around their destined hero. “That doesn’t matter,” Jacaranda stated, trying to get a dragonet off her back leg. “Outty isn’t here, and that’s it.” “Well, if I knew anything, he could be at Scarlet’s palace,” Forgetty looked up at Jacaranda, and her scales shifted into a brighter shade of pink and yellow. “Yeah, to Scarlet’s palace we go!” Skipper exclaimed. And some even started pulling out weapons and buckets of water. “To kill Outty, Vics, and the stupid firebird!” dragons around this red and brown SilkWing were hooting and cheering. Some even shouted nonsense on murdering and exploding. ”I change my mind,” Saburra said in the background. “We should kill Outty only. Vics is our...mascot. And for Phoe, he’s a bird. No animal cruelty.” ”Outty technically counts as a Grovyle, and killing is cruelty to him,” another dragonsona replied. ”Well Phoe is innocent. He hadn’t hurt any of us.” ”I say you all should do your regular thing. The mods will handle stuff like this,” Jacaranda pointed out as nicely as she could, and all the dragons scattered to do their usual wiki thing. She swore she could’ve heard random grumbling. ”You’re doing quite a good job,” Mouse flew down, and the SandWing gave Jacaranda a friendly bump. “As long as Outclaw isn’t doing anything to the place, so we should be okay.” Jacaranda’s mind presented her imaginations of Outclaw and his crew vandalizing pages; spamming threads; exploding Chat; and his phoenix terrorizinf legions of users. That wouldn’t come true, would it? And that wouldn’t be Outclaw either. But if it does happen, Jacaranda would know that it’s the internet. No one should complain about it, because the internet is where everything bad comes to you (fair enough). “Dust said I have to do this. I have to save Fanon Pyrrhia,” she told Mouse. She wasn’t so sure why she was the one. Dust probably chose the wrong dragon. ”You can go alone,” Mouse sighed, and laid down. “We have enough mods to keep check on this place. Stormbreak and the rest of us will keep order and do the best for Fanon Pyrrhia.” Right. With most of the other mods missing, it shouldn’t be so hard. Let alone one more on a quest to stop Outclaw. “Oh. In case something happens. I’m heading to Scarlet’s palace. Outclaw is there,” Jacaranda stated. “And—“ Whoosh! Like a fireball, something came crashing down from the sky like an asteroid, and struck the ground right between Jacaranda and Mouse. Both females screamed, before taking the chance to look down at the fallen object (or someone?). Jacaranda could see that it was a bird with bright yellow and red plumage; and also had a bird-sized shoulder-slung bag on it. “It’s a birb..a BIRB!” Mouse exclaimed, edging her front talons closer to the creature. Jacaranda was apparentky doing the same too, but faster. Mouse hushed the hybrid’s talons away. “Hey, let me handle the poor thing. I know what to do.” ”That looks like a...phoenix,” Jacaranda breathed out, as Kit held up the critter. She expected such creatures to be like a firescales, but this one wasn’t burning Mouse up. “I am a phoenix! I am Phoe! Caw caw ree ree!” the phoenix lurched with life, writing through the SandWing’s claws. “Let me go! I am not an enemy! I am visiting my mother! I mean—“ ”Mother?” Mouse breathed out, her eyes twinkling. “Wow, there are more of you here? Woah.” ”Caww!! I just wanna visit her! I mean— I CAME HERE FOR NO REASON!” the stupid bird started pecking and biting her claws. “Who’s your mother?” Jacaranda asked Phoe. That info would be helpful, considerring this bird sided with Outclaw. As a pet, she remembered. “If I tell you, you’ll probably scare or threaten her!” Phoe cried out helplessly. ”Well, just tell us. You’re not in trouble. We might take your life instead,” the hybrid grumbled. Killing wasn’t her, but this phoenix was tugging on her nerves. ”No! Not my life!” he wailed as Mouse pushed a claw down on his soft birdy belly. “Aaah! My mom is Sab! Don’t hurt Sab-Mother!” Jacaranda could spit out water, but there was no water in her mouth. Mouse and Jacaranda exchanged uneasy glances, but Mouse was probably laughing inside. How could a SANDWING have a PHOENIX child?? But if she thought about it, Phoe’s disappeoval face looked like Sab’s disapproval face. ”Um...” Jacaranda stuttered, thinking of a plan. What should she do? She had to threaten Sab that she would be hurt, unless Phoe leads them to Outclaw’s hiding place. But, Jacaranda wouldn’t do that. A mod shouldn’t be scary! Would it even matter anyway? “Um, Mouse. Find Sab, and give the least dangerous and scary threat you can. And Phoe, lead us to Outclaw’s place; or else your ‘mom’ gets hurt.” ”Ree!! I knew this would happen!” Chapter Five: Jacaranda and the Crew Prepares (If you haven’t read the summary for my edit: Uhh I had no motivation for this, so I apologize if characters seem off. Sorry.) “That is not a good idea,” Jacaranda groaned, and Mouse exchanged glances with Phoe’s ‘mother.’ Saburra was apparently confused and concerned at the same time. Whelp. ”She wanted to come along. She has been wondering where Outclaw was lately,” Mouse nodded at Sab. ”Please don’t ban me,” the small SandWing added with tearful eyes. Jacaranda never though about her crying before. “You’re not evil.” ”You scared Sab-mother!” Phoe shrieked and writhed even more. Jacaranda groaned more loudly. “Look, this isn’t even right. Mouse, I said least dangerous and scary!” the hybrid scolded, and Mouse stared at Jac blankly. “I mean, uh, Sab, you won’t be banned. Well, we’re figure out something if Phoe doesn’t lead us to Outty’s palace.” Saburra seemed brightened up already. Her shrill started sticking up straight again, and her ears perked up. The SandWing looked as if she had a very great idea. Hooray! ”Okay, Phoe. If you don’t show these mods where Outty is, I will give you another bath time,” she gently patted her child. Phoe stared with wide eyes and a gaping beak. Jacaranda let go of the bird so his mother could hold him. ”Reee!! Okay!! No bath time!!” Phoe cried out, literally. His eyes started bawling into tears, but the tears evaporated one after another. “I will lead you three to Master’s palace.” he surrendered. Silence. The two SandWings and the Rain-Sea were basically confused now. Jacaranda didn’t want to think much, but her guess would be that Scarlet’s palace was in the same spot on Pyrrhia (just, you know, Fanon version). Just...without Scarlet or anything too devious. ”I’m guessing it’s in the same spot,” Mouse breathed out at last, and Phoe nodded. “But what should we do once we find Outclaw?” Jacaranda shrugged. That part wasn’t much of a concern, so she didn’t really mind. Outclaw wasn’t terrorizing threads or threatening users, so why try to punish him, really? Oh wait, he was apart of some war with Maple. But it didn’t matter, he’s doing nothing right now. ”Errr, stab him? Get Stormbreak to ban him? Take away all his Mod powers??” Saburra suggested, placing a claw on her chin. Her ears flicked up again, and she looked at the little bird in her claws. “You! Before we go on, tell us if there’s any ambushing or trouble we have to be aware of because, well, Outty likes pranking us. He could do anything to us as we fly there!” ”errrr...” Phoenix trailed on, not knowing what to say. “Uh, yes. Master is the King of Pranks, and so is Victor. I mean, not like there’s going to be secret assassins, direction tricking, or pie tossing, right?” he chuckled. Jacaranda didn’t think it was going to be well at all. Chapter Six: Jacaranda Does Not Like This Anymore So the four were already on the search for Outclaw, although it didn’t really go so well. Phoe was true to his word, as there were Outclaw clones hooting ban threats at them; and some even pointed at the wrong direction. No one really seemed to know which mountain was which, as they were alternating positions and appearance. Hence why the four got lost. Mouse tried linking to Outclaw’s username, only to end up in his empty shack. Oh well. ”I hate logic,” Jacaranda muttered to herself. Saburra probably heard, as she seemed to be doing something similar to nodding. Phoe kept crying out in her claws as the four flew from peak to peak. “Well, logic is what makes things happen,” Mouse shrugged. “That’s what I see. What about you, birb?” ”Don’t hurt me,” Phoe gave a pitiful chirp, and Saburra bonked him in the head. “Owww. Mom!” Eh, they went forward with it. Even though Mouse flew into a cliffside, she was still fine. Jacaranda nearly got hurt in a surprise avalanche, while Sab and Phoe nearly lost the two mods as they took a wrong turn. It was like going into circles, repeating time and wasting time both at the same....time. Anyway, it wasn’t so fun. ”I don’t like this,” Jacaranda blurted out, almost flying into a stone spire. Mouse got whacked by a flying rock, while Sab nearly got pranked by yet another Outclaw clone. And soon enough, the four finally flew by a large mountain with a huge billboard on it. The billboard’s edges were laced with obnoxious Christmas lights, with a picture of a charming Victor. The words were large, obnoxious, and bright; with a message saying “WELCOME TO OUTCLAW-LAND! Also supported by Vics. And Phoe.” The area ahead resembled a nice little valley with a forest and river, with something that looked like a palace surveying the land. Also, there was a large bell nearby with a sign labeled “RING BELL TO COME PLAY.” Jacaranda shot a glance at the little phoenix, so Phoe just shrugged. Mouse glanced at Saburra anxiously, so she just shrugged as well. ”Beats me. This ‘Outclaw-Land’ doesn’t look that fun. I should be at home filming the MoF 3 trailer,” Saburra shrugged once more. Phoe squawked, annoyed that his mother insulted the place. Mouse slowly turned her head at Saburra. ”There’s another MoF?” the SandWing asked Saburra slowly. Saburra once again shrugged, and Jacaranda sighed. ”Whatever.” Jacaranda sighed yet again, and started ringing the bell by its rope. “Heeeello? Anybody here? Just answer, please.” she started ringing the bell harder. The four found it hard to believe that any dragon would hear the bell from this far, but they decided to deal with it. Suddenly, a pastel orange dragon glittered as they flew from behind the billboard, happy and so cheery. They landed on front of them, bowing charmingly. “Hello there, dragonesses. I see you have Phoe with you— WAIT. Phoe? Did you show them how to get here?” Phoe glanced at Sab, and vice versa. A claw poked the phoenix’s chest, and they remained silent for the timebeing. Victor shrugged, “I’m taking that as a ‘yes.’ So, who wants to play? We can play ‘Ban the User Above You’ or ‘Last Post Wins’ or—“ ”C’mon, we need Outty,” Jacaranda shot an annoyed glance at Victor. The tribeless was silent for a moment, then nodded. “Surey- absolutely thingy!” Chapter Seven: Jacaranda Finds the Mods “Oh, Outclaw. He’s here alright. Just step towards the “x” and off to the palace you go,” Victor stepped out of the way, swaying their hands aside politely to reveal an ‘X’ on the ground. Mouse and Saburra stared at it in amusement, and Phoe seemed to be twitching with happiness. “Well, goodie. We have to get this done so all of us can be over with it,” Jacaranda nodded at the crew by the back, and stepped up cautiously. Her tail slithered to poke the ‘X,’ but there was no teleporting occuring. Mouse stepped up, staring wide at the thing. Saburra did as well, and then declared, “Well, I think we should stand on the X one by one, and then we’ll go.” and casually, she plopped herself on the mark and poofed away into thin air. Jacaranda yelped a bit, but Mouse seemed eager to go next. And so the two SandWings went, and Jacaranda didn’t really know if they were safe at the destination. She sighed, knowing that to know, she must go as well. And so she did. Veeeeeoooo. The three were teleported to the entrance of Scarlet’s palace, with the same appearance that the first book of WoF described. Only, on the cloud-shaped throne was Outclaw instead, radiating content and oblivious-ness to the fact that three (four?) beings were here to stop him. And when Jacaranda looked up, she noticed an alarming feature and yelped. That seemed to catch Outclaw’s attention. Above him were three hanging birdcages, swaying at a difference pace than the other. The chains above didn’t seem to snap, but the cages swayed just enough so that there would be noticable dragons inside. One dragon was black, with scales of red shining among her body; another was ice blue and meek; another appeared to be a blue and red dragon with unknown features. The other mods! ”Er...help?” Jacaranda recognised Elena, poking her IceWing snout outside the cage. Jacaranda was mainly concerned, but her mind also wondered why her snout wasn’t chained shut (maybe the cages were fire/frost proof? Fanfictions can come up with anything). ”Hey, kiddos. We would like some help,” Wings poked out her snout too, waving at her kids below. She also recognised Helio, seeing that his strange eyes were glimpsing down as well. “It would be fantastic if you helped us.” ”Wait wait. Heyo you all,” Outclaw stood up, and now he was pratically standing on his throne. “What brings you here?” ”Er, we wanna stop you,” Saburra beamed loudly with a wave, and her other talon was almost choking Phoe. Jacaranda kinda guessed that Sab was pretty outwards towards him. “But first, it isn’t smart to hang up your captives where anyone can look up.” ”Master is smart! Not dumb!” the phoenix gave his shrill cries. Saburra pulled out one of his feathers, making him wail. “And Jacaranda is here to stop you,” Mouse added, and her slight smile made her try to seem as friendly as possible. ”C’mon, let’s do something so we can go home,” Jacaranda finally said, and Outclaw widened his eyes. The SandWing’s black orbs were now on Saburra’s child, and now Outclaw frowned. What was he thinking, anyway? Phoe telling the three where he was just so they can defeat him? ”Bad bad Freenix. Telling your mom and friends where I was. I will ban you later,” Outclaw announced, making Phoe cry this time. Saburra actually seemed guilty, but she didn’t care about helping him calm down. “Army, I summon you all.” Suddenly, dragons flew out from the corridors and from the sky, edging closer as their wingbeats got loudsr. Jacaranda facetaloned, while Mouse and Saburra’s jaws were wide open with surprise. Phoe apparently stopped his crying, while his beak clicking tried gesturing Outclaw to stop. The battle had officially begun. Chapter Eight: Jacaranda and the Crew Did It “I am not doing this,” Jacaranda decided, leaning into the rest of the gang. She glanced at each other being: Mouse being uncertain as well; Phoe being alarmed; while Saburra’s wings tensed up to prepare for fighting. “Why can’t I just be invisible or stay in the corner?” ”I wnana be in the corner as well,” Mouse nodded, and scooted away from one firescales dragon. Outclaw sighed. “So this is for nothing? I’m quite sure the war had a reason.” he pointed out. ”I will fight you!” Saburra beamed, and Phoe shook his head. She bonked his head again. “Cmon, let me, gals.” Jacaranda facetaloned, unsure whether this was appropriate or not. Hurting others (especially mods) was in the rules, but was this really necessary? A real fight? On Fanon Pyrrhia? Well, must be to some extent, kinda? The dumb war occured... that didn’t matter. As long Jac could stay in the corner there would be no real problem. “Uh, how about one of you kiddos save us then?” Wings suggested from above, with one talon pointing out. “Absolutely. We have to save the mods!” Mouse cried out, then looked at Phoe. “BIRB. Can you try using your claws to unlock the cages above? Must be Outty’s secret key...” Suddenly, a dragon grabbed him from Saburra’s talons. Outclaw glanced at Phoe, who was now dumped into his bird cage next to the throne. “My Freenix will not be used against me.” Mouse looked at Jacaranda like, “Now what?” Saburra jumped forward, taking one of Outty’s guards down. “YAAARGH!! Do not take my baby!” she stomped the dragon madly, bareky shedding blood or anything. Mouse sat the corner, while Jacaranda was left alone as dragons poured from the sky to attack Sab. So much for doing the heroic stuff, but Sab was doing a favor by using her aggression. Jac looked up, remembering that each cage was held up by some sort of chain. That was right, and she had camouflage. She might as well be invisible, flying up to slice the chains somehow (dragons were strong enough, she guessed. No problem). Although the fall for mods above would be a long drop, the cage would break somehow, right? That’s exactly what she did, shifting her scales to many shades that Outty’s/Scarlet’s was and shooting up for Elena, Wings, and Helio. She made sure her speed was just enough to the point her body would slice the chains itself. If that didn’t work, she could snap it by the hoop securing the cage to the chains. She did just that, one cage at a time; and they dropped like the sky itself. Outclaw cried out “eek!” and ran aside, and the cages clanged onto the ground. Jacaranda hoped the mods weren’t hurt. Well, for the most part. Wings was the first one out, rolling to side and side to get the cage up to its broken area so she could snap the bars easily. Elena and Helio did the same, relieved. Meanwhile, Sab was hooting and keeping up with the attackers like a fierce warrior. “My son!” Wings cried outm making the battle suddenly stop. “What’s gotten into you?” she asked Outclaw sweetly. Chapter Nine: Jacaranda and the Other Bad Ending Outclaw was pretty much restraint by the mod force, with his army members in silence and stillness. Jacaranda guessed that they probably didn't want to be banned by a crat and admin and whatnot. As for Victor, he probably fled just like last time. Outclaw raised a brow. "One of my usual pranks." Wings' eyes were wide. "Why would you do this, my son? You nearly sent Fanon Pyrrhia into a mad downfall! Everyone could've been banned or hurt!" Outclaw shrugged, while Phoe kept wailing out phoenix cries. Mouse and Jacaranda stood side by side, apparently confused and unsure. Jacaranda was more into letting Mom and the others deal with it. Her heroic job was done already. Meanwhile, Elena and Helio went up to face Outclaw, hurt and hints if anger sparkling in their eyes. ”We have to ban him!” Saburra suddenly said, pointing a claw at the modly SandWing. Phoe was busy crying “No!” repeatedly. “We gotta ban him or else we’ll be ALL in trouble!” Jacaranda sighed. “Or we can bring him back without banning. Everyone leaves happy then.” the hybrid shrugged. ”Uhh let’s go back and let Fanon decide,” Wings decided, raising her wings for flight. Fanon Pyrrhia was in cheer and also, outrage. Outclaw was returned in restraints and of course, alive; and many users didn’t like the idea of an evil mod returning. Some were, however, because he had the same thrill level as Scarlet. Also, the cheering was for the returning mods: Wings, Elena, and Helio. Although Elena chose to resign, mainly because her time in captivity led to being busy in real life. And therefore she left, going off to do her precious work in the real world. As for Stormbreak, there was no Supreme Ruler anymore. Apparently they had “died” for some strange reason, as many dragons say. The mods were in heartbreak and sadness, althought some had faith because Stormbreak was still “there.” Probably god status as some had heard. “So let’s do some cheering for our return,” Wings nodded, and the whole table of dragonsonas and mods cheered for the returned. Dust was receiving praise for his “prophetic abilities,” and Infinity and Maple were on a conversation about categories. Mouse was examining the chained up Outclaw by the corner of the feasting room; Helio was looking at Outclaw as well; Heartspring was reading a newspaper; and the dragonsonas ate their favorite prey while writing fanfics in journals. Jacaranda slightly smiled at the sight of smiling dragonets, and bit on her food quietly. It was all settled now— done with the drama, and perhaps now time to get back to schoolwork. ”What are you going to do with him?” she asked Wings, looking up at the wise crat. ”Uh, the son?” Wings pointed to the corner slowly, not realizing that there was a loud ‘zap’ and a beam of lazer flying towards Outclaw. In a flash, Outclaw was gone. He was banned....by accident. Epilogue Destiny flew through space, with Nyan Cat tailing right behind. Trails of rainbow leaked through the infinite void as they whooshed passed many real and fake planets. Destiny, of course, avoided all the flying comets and space debri. In her talons was a phone with ten bars of wifi, and she was still in touch with Fanon Pyrrhia. She had seen a lot lately. Besides from planets and space thrills, Fanon Pyrrhia seemed so fun and bursting with thrills. The legendary saga of Jacaranda...Sab being the mother of Phoe...Outclaw accidentally being banned (and maybe brought back)... Things were fun, even if she wasn't a mod anymore. Would I ever come back? Destiny wondered as Nyan Cat purred besides her now. She could come back. She would come back, and have fun on Chat with her friends. Do art trades, make OCs, all that cool stuff. After all, she had ten bars of wifi. But where else can I go? Stay tuned for the third adventure. In MoF: The Planet, the world of Fanon Pyrrhia had been turned upside down... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)